Más caliente
by Shelikernr
Summary: - Si... si alguien nos ve... Subaru-kun... - jadeó ella entre besos. Subaru cerró sus ojos, sonriendo entre los labios de la joven. - ¿Sigues preocupada por eso? Parece que no has tenido suficiente. - volvió a chupar del cuello de la joven. - Elevaré tanto tu temperatura que ni tendrás tiempo para pensar.


_**Antes de comenzar, aclaro que este OneShot es una versión mía de "mas caliente" el mini drama del CD drama de Subaru. ^u^ **_

Una noche fría, con viento frío y sus manos frías. Camina por la calle mientras los grillos cantan esa molesta serenata. Solamente lo enfurece más, el hecho de que no puede encontrarla. Caminando en silencio el chico de cabello blanco pensaba completamente enfurecido.

_"Ahh maldición. ¿Qué está haciendo? Ya pasó bastante desde que la limosina se fue. Los otros no saben a dónde se fue así que la estoy buscando. ¿A dónde demonios se esfumó? "_

Los pasos siguieron, caminando por aquella vereda de frío cemento. Los grillos todavía se escuchaban, y el no encontrarla es jodidamente estresante. Podría ser que... hubiera tenido esa oportunidad para poder...

_"Espera, ¡¿tal vez?! No, eso no puede ser. todos excepto ella y yo regresaron a casa en la limosina. Entonces... Que se trae y dónde está..."_

- ¡Tch!

Chocó contra alguien, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los otros pasos que avanzaban de su lado contrario. Miró enojado a la persona.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas! - le gruñó demostrando su enfado.

- ¿Subaru-kun? - una vocecita cantarina escuchó.

_"Yui..." _

- Eres tú, finalmente te encontré. - le dijo al mirarla, sus ojos rosados lo miraron con curiosidad.

Se miraron por un minuto que pareció ser un siglo entero, retándose con esos dos pares de ojos inquietantes. El viento frío sopló.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó la chica de ojos rosados.

Subaru frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Esa es mi línea! - dijo molesto, apretando los puños. - ¿Donde estabas y qué estabas haciendo todo este tiempo? - gruñó.

Yui junto sus dedos indice, para volverlos a separar y volverlos a juntar. Bajo su mirada avergonzada.

- Yo... etto... me quedé en la escuela a estudiar... - susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te perdiste la limo porque te quedaste estudiando? - le pregunta con burla, haciendo un sonido de molestia con su lengua.

La chica lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en señal de disculpa.

- Yo.. iba a ir de regreso a casa caminando, Subaru-kun.

_" ¡ha! ¡Es tan fastidiosa! ¿No puede estudiar en casa? " _. Aunque esos pensamientos lluevan en su mente, seguía con la mirada en los rosados labios de la muchacha que curvaba en un amago de sonrisa, pero aun así le llamaba la atención. Controlando su mente hizo esa expresión inescrutable y fría, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

- Eres una idiota. - le dijo en la cara y después se dio la vuelta. Escuchó unos murmullos inintendibles detrás, obviamente de la chica rubia. Volvio a voltearse. - ¿Heh? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - Yui lo miró asustada. - Si quieres decir algo entonces sólo dilo.

Yui dudó un poco, llevándose un puño a su pecho miró el suelo.

- No te molestes... - su voz pareció temblar.

- ¿Qué no me moleste? ¿Eh? Yo realmente...

De pronto, Yui comienza a correr alejándose de él. Sus pasos se fueron alejando y pronto dejo de escucharlos.

- Oye, ¡espera! ¡No huyas! - gritó corriendo, aun molesto.

- ¡No me sigas! - gritó ella en respuesta, corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Corría como si creyera que de en verdad burlaría a un vampiro.

- ¿Cómo que no te siga? ¡Nos vamos a casa por la misma dirección! - siguió gritando con la vena sobresaliendo en su frente. ¡Estaba tan enojado! - ¡Espera, Yui!

_"Al diablo con este estúpido juego" _La alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomando su mano con fuerza. Yui jadeó ante el contacto, queriendo forcejear.

- Te hacen falta 100 años para que puedas alejarte de mí. - le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, exhalando su aliento en su frente. La sintió temblar.

- S-Subaru-kun...

- Tus manos están muy frías. - Susurró mientras con un dedo acariciaba la piel clara de la mano discretamente. - Tch, en verdad están muy frías como para que un vampiro como yo lo diga. - la tomó con mas fuerza.

- No huiré otra vez, no es necesario que sujetes mi mano, Subaru-kun. - le dijo amablemente la chica, aun con su mano apresada en aquellos dedos fríos del vampiro.

El vampiro de ojos rojos casi la suelta, pero ignoró el comentario.

- No lo malinterpretes, ¡no estoy preocupado por ti! - le dijo nervioso.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, aun mas frío que antes. Yui tembló y intentó que el frío no se le entrara por su chaqueta negra. Era un crudo invierno, dejándola temblorosa y agonizante. Subaru rodó los ojos. _"Maldición"._

- Tch, ¡eres tan molesta! ¡Ven aquí! - La atrae a él, apegandola a su costado. - Tus manos se están congelando. - Lleva su mano entrelazada a la de Yui hacia su bolsillo derecho, cubriéndola. - Así que si nos cogemos de la mano dentro de mi bolsillo...

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó ella, mirándolo con esos ojos rosa brillando aun sin luz.

_"Mierda." _

- Eh... porque... - Miró el cielo oscuro, gritando en silencio por un milagro. - Ah, ¡eso es! ¡Me quemé la mano temprano así que quería usar tu mano para enfriar la hinchazón! ¡Eso es todo!

Yui inconsciente soltó una risita, que fue callada por la mirada fría de Subaru.

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! - le gruñó enojado.

- Es que, una quemadura sanaría rápidamente en la piel de un vampiro. ¿No? - le dijo Yui, rogando por todos los cielos que esta vez no se enoje.

_"¡Maldición!" _

- Tch, no te fijes en los detalles. - La jaló con brusquedad, caminando de camino a la mansión. - ¡Deja de protestar y vamos a casa!

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos en silencio, aun con sus manos entrelazadas. Yui intentaba por todos los medios evitar un sonrojo mientras lo pensaba, pero su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas por cuenta propia. Para Subaru, el silencio era una molestia al estar ellos dos juntos. ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Tendrá miedo otra vez? La miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada.

- Oye. - murmuró el vampiro.

La chica parpadeó, lo miró mientras caminaban.

- ¿Qué sucede, Subaru-kun?

- Habla algo, ¿Es que no puedes pensar en nada?

- Estaba pensando que... Subaru-kun no tiene la mano inflama...

Tic nervioso en su ojo rojo...

- ¡Cállate! Dije que podrías hablar algo pero que no sea de eso.

Yui se lo pensó por unos momentos, irritándolo a mas no poder.

- ¡Ya se! - Dijo, levantando el dedo indice de su mano libre. - Subaru-kun, ¿Por qué estabas en la entrada de la escuela?

Tic nervioso en su ojo rojo... otra vez...

- N-No hay ninguna razón. - Dijo nervioso. - Tú también, ¿estabas tan concentrada en estudiar que te olvidaste de la limo?

- A-algo así. - masculló encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabes, deberías ser mas consciente de en comportarte como una chica. ¡Estoy en verdad cansado de tu falta de atención! ¡Nunca estás en guardia así que no te acerques a nadie además de mí! - Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. - Como hoy por ejemplo, si no fuera por mí, estarías caminando sola de regreso a la casa. Uno nunca sabe cuando y dónde alguien te puede atacar.

- Subaru-kun...

-Así que cuando se haga tarde... Llámame.

A pesar de seguir caminando, Yui juró mentalmente que su corazón se hubo parado por al menos cinco segundos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca vampirica. Subaru estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar estúpido, o algo así con esas palabras.

- ¿Q-qué has dicho? - le preguntó ella, incrédula.

Tercer tic en el ojo, si seguía así sería permanente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No pudiste escuchar lo último que dije? - le gruñó molesto.

Yui intentó negar con la cabeza y hablando, pero el suspiro de Subaru la calló de golpe.

-Tch, bien, sólo lo diré una vez más. Cuando sea tarde, esperaré por ti así que... llámame. Mierda, ¡no me hagas decirlo! ¡Eres mi presa! Jamás lo diré de nuevo.

Se sentía tan estúpido al decir esas palabras de nuevo, queriendo golpear una que otra pared que estuviera al alcance. Tal vez, si solo tal vez no estuviera Yui allí haría pedazos la pared de ladrillo roja que se encontraba a su lado. Exhaló con frustración mientras caminaba, y como si un ancla lo detuviera paró de golpe.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué te detienes?

Yui le sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y aun con la mano de Subaru en la suya. Acarició con sus dedos la piel del vampiro igual como él había hecho.

- Gracias, Subaru-kun. - le dijo, sonriendo aun más.

Sintió su rostro caliente, con otro tic en el ojo. (ya serían cuatro y la dulce chica no le daba ninguna escapatoria)

- ¿Ahora qué sucede contigo? ¡Realmente no te estaba esperando! Quién se preocuparía por ti... - masculló lo ultimo al saber que las palabras volverían a enredarse.

Ella solamente rió, molestándolo sin querer.

- ¡No te rías! - le gruñó otra vez, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Ella minimizó las risas a una sonrisa.

- Lo siento. - le dijo y sus ojos se sorprendieron. - Estas sonrojado, Subaru-kun.

- No, ¡No es verdad! Solamente me estas molestando... - en sus ojos hubo un brillo fugaz que le fue desapercibido a Yui, grave error. - Tch, maldición...

En puro arrebato empuja el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha contra la pared de ladrillo, apretando su cuerpo vampirico contra el suyo. Sus cuerpos pegados en aquella calle solitaria, en plena noche. Una de sus piernas se coló entre las piernas de la muchacha, subiendo sin saber la falda negra. Yui jadeó.

- S-Subaru-kun...

- Ves, te dije. Eres muy vulnerable así que no podrías resistir si te atacan. - le susurró al oído, tan cerca que sus labios acariciaban la piel de la mujer. - De todas maneras no te dejaré, Yui.

Tomó sus labios con un beso gentil, cálido y salvaje a la vez. Suspiró entre los labios de la joven, que le correspondía a cada roce del vampiro. Una mano sujetaba su mano, y la otra la aferraba a la cintura de Yui con fuerza. Yui sintió su cuerpo acalorarse, jadeando entre los labios del vampiro. Subaru la separó de él, mirándola a los ojos y uniendo sus frentes. Jadeante, le susurró otra vez.

- Gracias a que te esperé, ahora estoy frío. ¿Vas a pagar tu deuda calentándome, verdad?

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con dos intenciones muy claras. Yui, a pesar de corresponder, se sintió asustada. Siempre comenzaba así, y terminaba con varias marcas de colmillos en su cuerpo.

- S-Subaru-kun... Por favor...

- Cállate, te dije que no luches. De todas formas, no hay dónde puedas correr con esa pared detrás de ti. - le susurró entre los labios, levantando sus manos hacia la cabeza de la fémina. - Quédate quieta.

La mano en su cintura bajó hasta sus piernas inquietas, inmovilizándolas con una mano que la levantaba hasta las caderas del joven. Sentía el corazón de aquella humana latir con mas fuerza, con mas velocidad. Siguió besando sus labios.

- Tu cara está toda roja sólo por un beso... - le dijo burlón al separarse, apretando el cuerpo de Yui.

- Pa-para... por favor... - Yui intentaba controlar su respiración, pero se le hacía imposible... - Subaru-kun...

Subaru se echó a reír, una risa ronca que explotó en el cuello blanco de la mujer.

- ¿Ah? ¿Parar? No lo creo. No estoy caliente para nada... - le susurró mientras su nariz recorría la suave piel de su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su sangre. - Tú lo sabes, bueno... Cómo calentarme, ¿verdad?

Volvió a besarla, acariciando su muñeca y su muslo que sujetaba con fuerza. La pobre chica no podía estar mas roja, en esa situación tan vergonzosa en plena calle. Su Respiración volvió a ser irregular.

- ¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan caliente sólo por unos besos? ¿De dónde debería chuparte la sangre? - masculló al separarse, olisqueando su cuello y hombro.

Bajó su chaqueta y rasgó su camisa blanca, dejando ver sus pálidos hombros desnudos y todo su pecho descubierto. El sujetador era lo único que mantenía cubierta la vergüenza de Yui y el frío la golpeó por completo, pero fue alejado por el calor de sus cuerpos.

- Tu uniforme está todo roto. Ahora te ves absurda. Qué vista. - besó su hombro derecho, haciéndola gemir. - Un delicioso aroma esta saliendo de tu piel...

Clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, haciéndola gemir de dolor y apretarse a su cuerpo. Tan solo ese ruido y la sangre caliente y suculenta mojando sus labios le fue el paraíso. Succionó un poco, y luego se separó no sin antes lamer la herida sangrante.

- Subaru... kun... - gimió ella, aferrándose con un brazo a la espalda del vampiro.

- Eh, se está poniendo bueno. Pero eso no es suficiente... - volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con pasión y necesidad. Yui le correspondió. - Abre tu boca para mí, Yui.

Con temor y calor abrió sus labios, dejando que la lengua salvaje de Subaru la invada por completo. Sus lenguas se enredaron, comenzando un baile dentro de su boca que solamente pudo dejarla con mas calor en su cuerpo. Soltó la muñeca que mantenía cautiva a Yui y esta la movió hasta el hombro del vampiro, apretándose más a él. Su otro brazo también volvió al hombro de Subaru, mientras el vampiro la sujetaba por la cintura y la pierna. La hizo estremecer.

- ¿Qué hacen los humanos para soportar el frío? He escuchado que se calientan con contacto piel con piel. Eh, bueno para los vampiros hay definitivamente una manera más rápida que el contacto de piel. - le susurró entre sus labios, besando sus comisuras. Bajó entre besos hasta su cuello, y de ahí a su pecho dejando un camino húmedo. - Voy a chupar tu sangre así...

Yui gimió al sentir los colmillos del vampiro en la piel de su pecho derecho, incrustandolos por completo. La sensación de dolor y placer fueron grandes al no poder compararse con nada en ese momento, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Mientras Subaru succionaba, acariciaba las piernas de Yui con una de sus manos y con la otra levantaba discretamente su camisa, acariciando la suave piel debajo de esta.

- Ves que tu cuerpo se pone caliente. - le dijo con voz ronca al parar de succionar su sangre, lamiendo sus labios. Escuchó la respiración jadeante de Yui. - Si pongo mi oreja contra tu corazón, podría escucharlo latir más fuerte de lo usual. Eres un desastre. - una pequeña risa ronca hizo que tiemble su cuerpo. Lamió la herida con gentileza. - Te ves excitada, ¿en verdad se siente tan bien?

- Ahh~... N...

Antes de que Yui pudiera contestar, Subaru la atacó nuevamente sellando sus labios. Otra vez sus lenguas se unieron y comenzaron esa danza. Se separó por falta de aire, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- No dejes que nadie más te vea así. Tú sólo me perteneces a mí. - le dijo, y se fundieron de nuevo con un beso.

Por un segundo, Yui pudo retomar la conciencia buena de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque no quisiera que terminase...

- Si... si alguien nos ve... Subaru-kun... - jadeó ella entre besos.

Subaru cerró sus ojos, sonriendo entre los labios de la joven.

- ¿Sigues preocupada por eso? Parece que no has tenido suficiente. - volvió a chupar del cuello de la joven. - Elevaré tanto tu temperatura que ni tendrás tiempo para pensar.

Con su fuerza tomó las dos piernas de la joven y las elevó, quedando cada una a cada lado de sus caderas. Yui se sujetó con firmeza, buscando inconsciente los labios del vampiro. Sintiendo su ropa desgarrada, acariciaron sus pechos. Volvió a besar a su humana, con pasión y el salvajismo posesionando su cuerpo.

- Pongamos los dos esto... _mas caliente. _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

_**Ok... no lo he leído todavía, ha sido un arrebato de pura inspiración mientras escuchaba el CD drama de Subaru. **_

_**Aclaro nuevamente que esta es una versión mía del mini drama "mas caliente". **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado! **_

_**Bye bye! **_

_**By: Shelikernr.**_


End file.
